Hometown Glory
by LitSantax
Summary: Aunque hubiese sido borrada, la sangre de su familia permanecía corriendo en sus entrañas, las voces quebradas aún le hablaban, pues eran las maravillas que ahora su mundo rodeaba. 'Iba a ser quién tu eres ahora, sin embargo; me robaste la miseria y ahora volví a pertenecer a un lugar'
1. Sin quién ser

Los personajes son propiedad de **Kota Hirano**.

Es una historia alternativa, por supuesto.

**Recomendación**: Todo esto me fue inspirado cuando escuché ''Hometown Glory'' de Adele. Será digamos, el tema musical de la historia.

* * *

Se retorcía en su cama mientras sudaba e intentaba gritar, las caras demoníacas de aquellos vampiros aparecían por donde sea que miraba, los zombis se acercaban de amontones muertos de hambre, incluso los escuchaba gritar su nombre, intentaba escapar, pero sus piernas no respondían, el miedo se frotaba las manos y su voz parecía no ser escuchada. Sangre. Su boca sabía a sangre.

Se incorporó en su cama gritando mientras despertaba de vuelta a la realidad, jadeaba mirando a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en su cuarto, que había sido una pesadilla, respiro la paz mientras jadeaba y se limpiaba el sudor de su frente, hasta que se abrió su puerta.

-Hija, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?- Entró una señora de cabello rubio ondulado corto, prendiendo la luz de la recámara, mientras se acercaba a la niña preocupada y se sentaba en el borde de su cama.

-Nada madre, solo tuve una pesadilla…- Contestó la niña ya más relajada y agradecida por haber despertado. De repente vio que entro su padre de cabello café oscuro al cuarto y se acercaba a las mujeres.

-¿Qué ha sido todo este alboroto?- preguntó el padre tranquilo mientras se sentaba al otro borde de la cama de su hija.

-Al parecer Integra volvió a tener pesadillas, Arthur…- le contestó la madre acariciando el rostro de su hija con ternura preocupada.

-Padre, aquellas criaturas que nos atacaron la otra vez… no dejo de soñarlas, me persiguen padre- Le contó angustiada mientras se acercaba a el y su padre en ello, la abrazó confortándola. La madre se levantó de la cama.

-Iré a prepararte un té, hija… te hará dormir por completo- Le dijo su madre a la niña, que solo asintió enterrando su rostro en el pecho de su padre.

-Integra…- le llamó su padre seriamente pero tranquilo, a lo que la niña le llamó la atención la forma de nombrarla y levantó su rostro para mirarlo.- Integra, los vampiros… son criaturas muy poderosas, son monstruos que se alimentan de la sangre humana y no tienen sentimientos, porque han dejado de tener alma… han dejado su humanidad a un lado-.

Integra escuchaba atentamente a su padre asustada por lo que decía pero a pesar de sus 13 años, sabía que el no mentía, sabía que el conocía a esas criaturas. Su padre prosiguió.

-Son terribles… lo sé, pero… no puedo evitar pensar su naturaleza inmortal ¿realmente ellos lo desearon? Creo que no, hija. En verdad creo que nunca desearon ser inmortales… me dan lástima, son como niños atrapados bajo su maldición- Integra abrió los ojos por las palabras de su padre.

-Ellos sufren Integra, sufren como un humano no tiene idea… sufren mucho más que nosotros, son sanguinarios sí… pero cuando ven un alma de fuego, indestructible, valiente, el humano… es cuando se convierte en la única amenaza para él. Un vampiro no puede ser destruido por uno de ellos porque seria inconcebible, no pueden ser destruidos por alguien que se rinda ante ellos, entiendes lo que te digo Integra?- Su padre tomó las manos de ella mirándola profundamente a lo que la niña asintió más calmada.

-Nunca debes rendirte ante ellos Integra, nunca debes entregar tu alma…- Su padre la abrazó cerrando los ojos y después le dio un beso en la frente.

-Entiendo padre…- Habló la niña después de las palabras de su padre a lo que él sonrió.

-Integra, querida, aquí está tu té…- Llegó la madre de Integra, entregándole el té caliente mientras la niña lo tomaba en sus manos.

-Gracias, madre…- Le sonrió la niña cálidamente.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos a dormir de nuevo, mañana hay mucho por hacer ya que es mi día libre, iremos por primera vez juntos a la opera…- Anunció su padre levantándose y tomando a su esposa de la cintura para retirarse del cuarto.- Descansa hija- Su madre apagó la luz y cerró la puerta, pero la niña se dio cuenta que su madre había dejado una vela encendida a su lado para no quedarse a oscuras. Integra suspiró y tomó un poco de té, miró la ventaba y observó la luna, tal vez mañana sería un buen día.

* * *

-No entiendo que tan interesante puede ser el trabajo de Arthur, sé que mi propuesta por acabar con vampiros y zombis es mucho mejor, mi organización supera la de él en muchas maneras… el no tiene el ejército necesario, yo lo tengo, lo tengo todo… dinero, mansiones, ejércitos y te tengo a ti, chupasangre. Mi organización debería ser la mejor, no la de él- Se quejaba un hombre de cabello marrón lacio largo, peinado hacia atrás en una coleta baja, con ropas negras y grises, mientras encendía un puro.

-Puede ser, señor…- Contestó una voz ronca de barítono hacia el otro extremo de la oficina.

-Manda a las tropas humanas a Cheddar- Ordenó el hombre mientras revisaba unos documentos que tenía en sus manos.

-Eso es trabajo del capitán…- Contestó la voz ronca con ironía y burla.

-Ese estúpido capitán no sirve para nada, de seguro lo único que ha de hacer en su vida es coger, tenía que ser francés el imbécil…- El hombre se quejaba mientras abría el periódico con el puro en su boca.

-Lamento no entender entonces porque fue contratado…- Le devolvió el vampiro.

-Porque tiene muchos hombres a su poder, mientras mas perros trabajen para mi, mejor… siempre mueren muchos en un simple ataque de zombis lentos, incompetentes-

El hombre siguió leyendo el periódico malhumorado.

El vampiro solo lo miró sin expresión alguna, de repente el hombre de cabello marrón se volteó a mirarlo con una ceja levantada.

-¿Qué esperas a cumplir mi orden, monstruo?- Le preguntó exasperado y malhumorado, como casi siempre solía estar.

* * *

Gritos de muchos hombres se escuchaban por todo el lugar, los zombis se comían sus cuerpos y algunos se convertían en uno de ellos.

-¡Manden refuerzos, estamos perdiendo muchos hombres aquí y esas asquerosas cosas aumentan!- Gritaba un hombre por radio mientras disparaba a los zombis que se trataban de acercar con ayuda de dos hombres a lado de el.

-¡Ayúdenme! ¡Ayúdenme!- Gritaba uno de los soldados que intentaba escapar de las garras de los zombis que lo mordían devorándolo.

-¡¿Acaso no escuchan?! ¡Manden malditos refuerzos, mierda!- Gritaba el soldado por radio aún asustado por ver como sus compañeros eran devorados. De repente escucho gritos a lado de el y miró como los zombis arrastraban a los únicos soldados con vida. Aterrorizado, tiró la radio e intento correr hacia la camioneta que estaba enfrente para escapar, cuando estuvo apunto de lograrlo, un zombi saltó por detrás de el y lo mordió por el cuello, el hombre soltaba gritos desgarradores mientras era devorado.

De repente, balas perforaban la cabeza y los corazones de aquellos zombis, siendo convertidos en cenizas automáticamente. Un hombre de cabellos café oscuro ondulado, disparaba con exactitud a cada una de aquellas criaturas, con ayuda de unos 5 hombres que disparaban igual que él, matando a todos los zombis.

-Señor Arthur… el área a sido despejada- Anunció un soldado llegando hacia el.

-El muy idiota de Burton hizo todo este desastre, estoy seguro… ¿No quedo ningún sobreviviente?- Preguntó mientras guardaba el arma.

-No señor… nadie salió con vida-

A lo lejos, un vampiro de capa negra y el hombre de cabello largo marrón, miraban todo lo que sucedió. El hombre apretaba sus puños de coraje al ver como tan pocos hombres de Arthur lograron derrotar a toda esa manada de zombis. El vampiro miraba sin expresión la escena, como si fuera algo que viera todos los días y cruzó los brazos.

El hombre de coleta se giró furioso de ahí siendo seguido por el vampiro.

* * *

-Mátalos…- Ordenó a un hombre que parecía ser un ladrón desesperado por dinero y joyas.- Y te daré una gran recompensa…- El ladrón solo sonrió con malicia ante esas palabras, mientras miraba las fotografías de sus próximas víctimas.

-No se despegue de su televisor…- Le dijo el ladrón mientras salía de aquella oficina.

* * *

Los padres de Integra y ella, salieron de la opera pasando por un callejón para dirigirse al auto.

-Me encanta la opera- Exclamaba la madre mientras se acomodaba su lujoso abrigo- Ojala pudiera cantar así algún día, no te gustaría cantar así Integra?- Le sonrío su madre mientras la miraba. A lo que la niña solo la miró asustada por el comentario.

-No madre, eso… eso es imposible- Se rió la niña mientras miraba como su padre la abrazaba por el hombro.

-Pero querida, habías dicho que querías que Integra fuera una modelo, no es así?- Bromeó el padre esperando la reacción de su hija que no esperó mucho, puesto que la niña los miró asustados. Los padres rieron ante eso, sabiendo que su hija era muy diferente a todas las niñas de hoy en día.

-Es broma cariño, serás lo que tu quieras ser…- Le dijo el padre amorosamente a lo que Integra solo le sonrío cálidamente, hasta que el momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de un arma cargándose. La familia miró hacia el frente y miraron a un hombre vestido de negro pero con la cara descubierta.

-Dame tu cartera y las joyas, ahora- El ladrón apuntó hacia Arthur a lo que el hombre intentó no inmutarse por el bien de su mujer y su hija.

-Tranquilo amigo, te daré la cartera… tranquilo- Arthur sacó su cartera lentamente y se la entregó con las manos hacia arriba. El ladrón la tomó desesperado y después apuntó hacia la mujer mayor.

-¡Las joyas, dame las joyas!- le gritó el hombre, la mujer retrocedió protegiendo a su hija por detrás asustada, cuando Arthur miró que el ladrón tenía intenciones de dispararle se interpuso entre ellos bruscamente, por lo que el ladrón le disparó a Arthur cayendo al suelo, a los pies de su esposa, las mujeres gritaron asustadas.

-¡Arthur! ¡No!- Gritaba la mujer mayor agachándose para tomar a Arthur a lo que el ladrón asustado le disparó a la mujer también. El ladrón tomó el bolso de la mujer y salió corriendo de ahí atemorizado.

Integra miró a sus padres muertos a sus pies, en aquel frío callejón, con la cara en shock y temblando paralizada con lágrimas en sus ojos.

* * *

-Olvidó todo… la niña no sabe ni siquiera cual es su nombre, esta pasando un trauma terrible, la encontramos en un callejón con una pareja muerta en frente de ella… eran sus padres y el hombre resultó ser su hermano, lo siento mucho Señor Richard- Le anunciaba un doctor a un hombre de cabello café oscuro y ondulado, de traje azul marino, indiferente a la situación.

-No se preocupe Doctor, no era muy cercano a el de todas formas… no sabía que tenía una hija- Pasó una mano por sus cabellos como estresado por aquello.

-Tal vez pueda quedarse con la custodia de la niña…- Le comentó el doctor vagamente.

-No, para nada, le pediré un favor… nadie debe saber que soy tío de esa niña, nadie debe saber que Arthur Hellsing, tuvo una hija…- Le dijo esto mientras sacaba una enorme cantidad de billetes y se lo entregaba al doctor, este solamente asintió tomando el dinero y guardándolo en su saco.

-Borre su nombre, borre cualquier rastro de ello, déjela sola, sin nada y sin nadie… mándela a un orfanato o tirela a la calle, pero que nunca sepa que tiene un nombre y que nunca sepa quien fue su familia- Ordenó Richard profundamente malhumorado saliendo de aquél hospital.

* * *

Fue bruscamente tirada al suelo, arrastrándose contra el frío piso, tenía sangre en la nariz y moretones en su cara, su larga cabellera rubia se esparció por todo el piso, la niña solo escuchó a sus agresores reírse maliciosamente, intentó incorporarse pero alguien la sujetó de su cabellera alzando su rostro bruscamente.

-¿Sabes? Estas bastante buena… ¿Cuántos años tienes?- Le preguntó el hombre que la tomó por los cabellos mientras sonreía con malicia y se lamía los labios. Integra no contestó, ante estó el hombre le dio una bofetada sacando un grito ahogado desgarrado de parte de la niña.

-Será mejor que contestes, pequeña perra… porque mi paciencia tiene límites- El hombre se había manchado su bata blanca de trabajo en el hospital por la sangre de Integra, pero ella siguió en silencio.

-Ah, lo olvidaba, no recuerdas nada, no me importa, te voy a coger de todas maneras…- El hombre empezó a desgarrar las ropas de Integra.

-Avísenos cuando termine, doctor…- Dijo uno de los hombres que estaban detrás mientras entraban al hospital por la puerta trasera.

Integra al notar que el hombre en verdad iba a violarla, reaccionó. Había estado en shock y no recordaba nada. El doctor cuando estaba apunto de quitarle su blusa, ya que se había deshecho de sus abrigos, Integra pateó la zona baja del hombre fuertemente, el doctor no se lo esperó puesto que se aprovecho de su falta de memoria y su estado paralizado, se encogió de dolor maldiciéndola. Integra se levantó rápidamente corriendo lejos de aquél callejón, asustada y perdiendo su rastro en la nieve, corrió lo más rápido que podía entre la gente, corrió sin detenerse en ningún momento, sin tener rumbo, desapareció de aquellas calles de Londres.

* * *

-Oficialmente, usted esta a cargo de cualquier ataque vampírico o de zombis, todo será su terreno… Felicidades, Burton- Anunció Su Majestad, la Reina al hombre de largos cabellos en una coleta. Quien solo sonreía irónicamente.

-Muchas gracias su señoría, no la defraudaré… es una lástima que la organización Hellsing haya muerto, era una gran organización- Contestó Burton con fingida dolencia, pero disimulada.

-Así es, señor Burton… por algo pasan las cosas, puede usted retirarse- Terminó la reina, a lo que Burton solamente hizo una reverencia y se marchó del lugar.

* * *

Okey, okey

No es un fic nuevo, lo tengo desde hace ratito, pero es la primera vez que lo publico, entiendo si resulta confuso o algo así, al parecer será una larga historia, aún así, soy nueva en esto de escribir fics, así que ya saben, cualquier confusión, algo que no cuadre en el fic, lo que sea, háganmelo saber porfavor.

Oh sí, anhelo reviews.


	2. El nombre de vuelta a la vida

Los personajes le pertenecen a **Kota Hirano**

La historia es propiedad mía y es alternativa.

**Recomendación:** Cualquier canción de Adele me parece adecuada para la historia.

* * *

Burton iba saliendo por las puertas de un edificio, llevaba su abrigo gris oscuro largo y un puro en su boca con las manos en los bolsillos. Bajaba las escaleras tranquilamente el día estaba nublado, un poco húmedo por las pequeñas lloviznas, con aire corriendo, un típico día en Londres.

-El capitán reportó nuevas noticias…- Se escuchó una voz en su mente.

-En un momento llegaré a casa- Anunció mentalmente también como aquella voz, sin dejar de caminar hacia su auto.

-Es muy extraño que mi hermano haya muerto cuando su organización ya había ascendido sobre la suya… ¿no cree?- Escuchó una voz Burton detrás de el, a lo que se detuvo y se volteó con el ceño fruncido. Miró a un hombre de café oscuro ondulado, con traje gris claro.

-No es extraño que a uno lo asalten en la mitad de la noche en callejones oscuros… Señor Richard Hellsing- Le contestó tranquilamente pero malhumorado.

-Es verdad, tiene razón… no sé si supo que encontraron al asaltante- Comenzó a hablar Richard mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el.

-Si, lo supe… sin embargo; pudieron notar que yo no tuve nada que ver en su muerte, era solo un vago desesperado-

-Y… solo encontraron a mi hermano y a su esposa muertos ¿verdad?- Preguntó con cautela Richard, temiendo que supieran sobre Integra.

-Si… bueno, solo de eso me enteré- Contestó ignorante a la situación Burton.

-Porque solo eso fue…- Dijo Richard aliviado al escuchar eso.

-Bueno, Señor Hellsing… supongo que ahora con su aparición, usted manejará la organización- Supuso Burton algo malhumorado.

-En realidad, planeaba hacer tratos con usted… ¿Qué le parece la unión de dos organizaciones fuertes como las nuestras?- Preguntó Richard con una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

Caminaba por los barrios más pobres de Londres, no sabía donde se encontraba, no recordaba nada de ella, se frotaba los brazos para calentarse ante el frío que se presentaba, al parecer iba a nevar. Miró las casas con fogatas y pequeñas familias calentándose frente a ellas, solo siguió caminando. Tenía hambre y sed. Siguió frotándose los brazos para tomar calor y de repente, sintió como gotas heladas caían sobre su cabeza, miró al cielo y vio que estaba empezando a llover. Solo miró a los lados buscando refugio pero ante eso, solo encontró a un muchacho como de su edad, con un paraguas, tenía el cabello naranja y los ojos verdes esmeralda, la miraba curiosamente.

-¿Te perdiste?- Le preguntó el muchacho de repente. Ella solo lo miró sin saber que contestarle.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Volvió a preguntar el amistosamente. Pero ella siguió en silencio.

-¡Pip! Entra a la casa, está lloviendo, te vas a enfermar- Se escuchó una voz de un señor que se acercaba a el. Pip solo miró a su padre como venía hacia ellos.

-Ah, hola jovencita… ¿eres amiga de mi hijo?- Le preguntó el señor que era casi idéntico al niño pero su cabello era café claro.

-Ella estaba aquí sola, papá…- Le contestó por ella su hijo.

-¿De verdad? ¿Estas bien? Claro que no estás bien, mira todos esos moretones en tu rostro pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas, jovencita?- Le volvió a preguntar el padre. A lo que ella solo los miraba confusamente.

-Ya se lo había preguntado… pero no me contesta- Volvió a contestar el niño confuso pero amistosamente. El padre solo miró a su hijo algo extrañado y se volvió a la chica.

-¿No recuerdas nada cariño? ¿No sabes como te llamas? ¿No sabes donde están tus padres?- Preguntó el padre entendiendo un poco la situación, a lo que la chica solo negó con la cabeza contestando por fin.

-De acuerdo… esta bien, no pasa nada- Le sonrió el señor a la chica- Ven con nosotros, de seguro debes estar hambrienta y con frío- La chica había dudado en ir, pero cuando dijo esto último solo se acercó a ellos quienes le sonrieron, Pip compartió el paraguas con ella a lo que la chica solo lo miró y sonrió un poco agradeciendo. El señor solamente los llevó a su humilde hogar sintiendo pena por aquella chica.

* * *

-El capitán se retiró hace unas horas, al parecer se demoró más de lo que anunció- Habló una voz ronca pero aterciopelada.

-Si, si… surgieron nuevos cambios, Alucard- Anunció Burton algo contento, mientras se sentaba en su escritorio. El vampiro solo salió del rincón oscuro mostrándose, con su cabello negro que ahora lo llevaba corto, su traje victoriano, capa negra con rojo sangre por dentro, su camisa blanca con adornos victorianos, sus pantalones negros fajados y sus botas de montar marrones.

-Lo sé…- Contestó simplemente el vampiro sabiendo la situación de su amo.

-Es increíble… gobernaré lo que Arthur Hellsing jamás gobernó y jamás gobernará- Rió maliciosamente animado.

El vampiro solo se mostró inmune a la situación, se acercó a los grandes ventanales y miró la luna llena. Sus ojos borgoña se clavaron de repente en aquella mansión, en la mansión Hellsing. Conoció a Arthur, conoció a Richard, sabia que no había punto de comparación. Arthur era un hombre que luchaba contra los espíritus caníbales para defender a gran bretaña, por su honor, por su familia, por la reina… y sabía que Richard solo quería poder para intimidar a sus inferiores. Era igual que su amo. Hizo un gesto de disgusto ante esto.

* * *

-Este es el cuarto de mi papá y el que está a un lado es el mío… son chicos, pero son calientes, no sufrirás frío aquí- Le sonrío amistosamente el pequeño francés Pip a la niña que solo miraba la casa con curiosidad. Pip la tomó de la muñeca y la llevó hacia la cocina, se sentaron en la mesa para esperar la cena.

-No se si escuchaste, pero me llamo Pip… Pip Bernandotte, tengo 15 años… y mi papá es capitán de una organización muy poderosa, algún día seré capitán como mi padre- Le contaba el chico con su típica sonrisa. La chica giró un poco la cabeza confundida por su acento.

-¿Son de… Francia?- Preguntó en un susurro la chica con su voz algo ronca, ya que tenía rato sin hablar. El chico se sorprendió cuando habló, eran las primeras palabras que decía.

-¡Exactamente, Cherié!- Exclamó Pip algo coqueto jugando con su idioma natal guiñándole un ojo con su sonrisa.-Me da gusto que por fin hablaras-

-Yo… no tenía idea de que decir- Le contestaba la joven algo consternada pero firme.

El joven francés solo la miró apenado, iba a preguntarle algo pero llegó su padre e inmediatamente sirvieron la mesa para cenar. La cena fue tranquila y los hombres prefirieron no preguntarle nada a la joven para no molestarla y decidieron hablar de cualquier cosa del barrio para que ella conociera cosas. Después de cenar, el padre de Pip se había retirado a dormir, los jóvenes estaban sentados en la entrada de la casa con la puerta abierta, con una cobija alrededor y una taza de café caliente, mirando como llovía pero calmadamente y había gente afuera, adolescentes más bien jugando a pesar de la humedad, estaba muy tranquilo, la joven sintió paz.

-Entonces… no recuerdas nada- Comenzó a hablar Pip para saber más de ella. La joven solo siguió mirando enfrente, recordando lo poco que su memoria tenía, como aquél hombre intentó violarla y como corrió sin rumbo. No quería decirle aquél hecho a Pip, le daba una profunda vergüenza, aparte pensó que tal vez no le creería.

-La verdad es que no, Pip… no se cuantos años tengo, de donde vengo, ni como me llamo…- Le contestó la joven pero sin ningún símbolo de tristeza solo de cansancio.

-Adabelle… así te llamarás ahora ¿Qué te parece?- Le preguntó el francés mirándola con una sonrisa amistosa.

-¿Adabelle?- Preguntó la joven mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

-Así se llamaba mi madre… aún la recordamos y aún queremos hacerlo… yo creo que sería genial que pudiera mencionarse ese nombre de nuevo- Le contó Pip con melancolía pero sin dejar su sonrisa. La joven solo lo miró y vio las buenas intenciones del francés, llevar un nombre significativo para él sería lo mejor que pudiera hacer para agradecerle que haya sido tan amable con ella sin importar que pasado tuviera. Ella sonrío y cerró los ojos asintiendo. El francés se emociono y sonrío mostrando dientes. Después de eso, se dedicaron a ver el amanecer.

A la mañana siguiente, el padre de Pip y él estaban en la cocina haciendo el desayuno, no era muy temprano, pero no era tarde, así que aun así decidieron desayunar. Adabelle se levantó después de ellos, Pip ya le había indicado donde estaba el baño para tomar una ducha, así que fue lo primero que hizo. Cuando los hombres escucharon la regadera sonar, Pip recordó.

-Padre, deberías decirle a Margaret que le preste ropa a Adabelle- Le dijo Pip a su padre, quien estaba colando el café.

-Sí, si… es verdad… espera, ¿a quien?- El padre volteó a ver a su hijo confundido.

-Adabelle- Repitió Pip mirándolo con simpleza.

-Adabelle…- Retachó el padre mirándolo confuso y extrañado.

-Sí… así decidí ponerle a ella, no crees que es genial que el nombre de mi madre vuelva a esta casa?- Le preguntó Pip sonriéndole ligeramente.

-Hijo, la chica no es una mascota al cual le puedes poner cualquier nombre- Le regaño tranquilo su padre mientras volvía a colar el café.

-No es cualquier nombre, es el de mi madre, aparte… no recuerda como se llama, no podemos hablarle diciéndole ''chica'' o ''la joven'', debe tener un nombre y ella aceptó el que le puse- Le contestó Pip a su padre a su regaño.

-Tienes razón, hijo… esta bien, tu ganas- Le sonrío su padre y su hijo le correspondió.

-Bien, entonces cuida los huevos mientras voy con Margaret para traerle algo de vestimenta a Adabelle- Recalcó el nombre su padre mientras salía de la casa. Pip hizo lo que su padre le pidió mientras esperaba.

Adabelle había terminado de bañarse, se colocó alrededor de su cuerpo la toalla que le dio Pip para secarse, salió de la regadera y a pesar del vapor que había en el baño sentía sus pies helados, se miró en el pequeño espejo que había arriba del lavamanos, su cabello estaba levemente ondulado por lo mojado, paso una mano por el espejo para quitar el vapor y miró su cara con algunas notables ojeras. Suspiró y pensó en lo que pasaba con ella ahora, como había llegado a esa situación, como se quedó sola de repente, sin recordar nada, había una barrera bloqueando sus memorias y temió de su pasado. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó que tocaron la puerta.

-¿Adabelle?- Habló de otro lado del padre de Pip.

-Yo… saldré en un momento- Contestó mirando a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que no tenía ropa para cambiarse.

-Pero para salir necesitaras ropa que ponerte encima, cariño, te hará daño salir así en toalla, aquí te traje un cambio que me prestó para ti una buena amiga- Le dijo el señor teniendo en sus manos la ropa doblada.-Esta bien, no veré nada, solo saca tu brazo para que tomes la ropa- Le volvió a decir el jugando por no escuchar respuesta de la niña.

-Ah, gracias- Contestó Adabelle del otro lado abriendo un poco la puerta para sacar su brazo. Cuando lo hizo el señor le entregó la ropa y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-Por cierto, ya esta el desayuno listo, no tardes o se te enfriará, cariño- Le anunció el de nuevo, caminando hacia la cocina.

Después de unos minutos, Adabelle bajó a la cocina, tenía una blusa con cuello largo y mangas largas color negra, una falda larga a la cintura fajada, le llegaba a las pantorrillas y unas botas negras medio altas bajas, se hizo un recogido alto, solo para que su cabello no la molestara ya que era un poco largo, estirado hacia atrás pero un poco flojo. Pip y su padre ya estaban servidos en la mesa apunto de comer cuando la vieron llegar.

-Ada, te vez muy bien- Le sonrió Pip amistosamente y su padre solo sonrió asintiendo.

-Gracias, les agradezco mucho que me hayan dado una vestimenta…- Agradeció Adabelle sentándose casi tímidamente para desayunar.

-No agradezcas linda, nosotros no tenemos ningún problema en ayudarte- Le sonrió el señor que la miraba paternalmente. Adabelle le devolvió la sonrisa, pero su mirada seguía quebrada y era algo que ellos notaban, pero entendían la situación de la muchacha, por lo que prefirieron no preguntarle y desayunar tranquilamente.

* * *

Por la tarde, Burton iba caminando por los pasillos de su mansión para dirigirse a su oficina, cuando llegó ahí, dejó su abrigo en su enorme silla enfrente del escritorio y siguió caminando hacia el ventanal, donde podía mirar la mansión Hellsing.

-A pesar de todo, me pregunto si habría podido superar a Arthur cuando estaba con vida…- Susurró para el mismo, cruzando sus brazos y con la mirada perdida en aquella mansión, casi con nostalgia, le gustaría haber conocido aquella mansión, podría encontrar los secretos que guardaba Arthur para ser el mejor, tal vez, lo que sea sería muy bueno. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando escuchó el teléfono sonar, se dirigió con calma hacia el.

-Burton Catwright- Contestó con su voz ronca.

-Buenas tardes Burton, habla Richard… Richard Hellsing- Se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono.

-Hellsing… ¿a que se debe tu llamada? Pensé que ya habíamos arreglado cuentas- Contestó un poco fastidiado por el cansancio masajeándose con sus dedos el puente de su nariz.

-Lo sé… quería invitarlo a cenar en mi mansión, como celebración a este nuevo y mejorado proyecto- Habló Richard, entonces captó la atención de Burton quien levantó la mirada.-Vendrán los señores de la mesa redonda también, sería bueno que los conozcas, ya que… tendremos muchísimas reuniones con ellos- Siguió hablando Richard.

-Dime la hora y ahí estaré…- Contestó Burton con una sonrisa de triunfo.

* * *

Adabelle se encontraba caminando por las calles, eran días festivos, habían muchos puestos de diferentes tipos, de comida, de juegos, de decoración, habían juegos mecánicos, mucha gente pasando en familia o parejas tomadas de la mano. Aun así no estaba interesada en comer nada ni en subirse a ningún juego. Miró una iglesia cerca de ahí, estaba un poco alejado de todo aquello, decidió dirigirse aya y entrar. Camino por el largo pasillo con eco, habían como 3 personas ahí hincadas rezando, al final estaban figuras de muchos santos y por supuesto…Dios. Ella caminó hacía el y lo miró.

* * *

Ya era de noche y Burton se arreglaba su traje para ir a la cena en la mansión Hellsing, estaba en su cuarto mirándose en el espejo acomodándose el cuello de su camisa y la corbata, cuando entró un muchacho de 15 años, con ropas elegantes inglesas, su cabello era café oscuro y lacio, sus ojos eran azules. Entró abriendo levemente la puerta y tocando, asomándose haber si había alguien ahí.

-Padre…- Llamó el chico mientras miraba a su padre arreglarse.

-¿Qué sucede, George?- preguntó su padre con su típico mal humor acomodándose una manga.

-¿Dónde está Alucard?- Devolvió George.

-¿Cómo para que lo quieres?- Devolvió Burton con otra pregunta, colocándose ya su abrigo.

-Solo contéstame- Suspiró aburrido el menor.

-Veras George, los vampiros no son para jugar…- Dijo irónicamente con malhumor mientras se volteaba hacia su hijo.- Podrías salir sin vida…- Le sonrío abriendo los ojos fingidamente.

-Me confundes con tus soldados- Le devolvió George con una sonrisa triunfal pero aburrido de la situación.- Diviértete- Le deseo el menor mientras salía del cuarto y cerraba la puerta.

-Mocoso Insolente- Bufó Burton por la actitud de su hijo, sin duda era demasiado valiente y astuto, tal vez demasiado para su conveniencia.

* * *

Meh, soy horrible lo sé, pero esperen, aún faltan capitulos tal vez le vayan entendiendo poco a poco así, por cierto, gracias por los reviews, me inspiran mucho, cualquier cosa ya saben, no duden en decirlo, no importa si es incluso insulto, lo que sea es bueno.

¿Que más? Ah sí, no sé si es exactamente una historia romántica entre Alucard e Integra, es decir, sí, la historia gira entorno a Integra, a los Hellsing, pero Alucard tiene un papel importante aquí (o eso creo) en realidad, aún no sé, muajaja ¡Pero! ya verán después porque lo puse como romance, eso espero, no soy para nada romántica debo comentar, pero bueno... mejor dejo de escribir para no arruinar nada.

Sigo anhelando TODO tipo de reviews.


	3. Invitando al olvido

Los personajes le pertenecen a **Kota Hirano.**

La historia es mía y es alternativa,** no** permito que la tomen sin mi autorización.

**Recomendación:** Ya saben, escuchar con cualquier canción de Adele.

* * *

George caminaba por los enormes pasillos de su mansión, mirando por todos lados por no tener nada que hacer, ya había ido a las mazmorras de Alucard y no estaba ahí. ''_¿Habrá salido?''_ Se preguntó mentalmente el apuesto joven, entonces sonrió, le pareció buena idea salir de la mansión, aunque su padre se lo tenía prohibido puesto que eran actitudes de plebeyos cuando no era cuestiones de trabajo. George era un alma libre y valiente, no le interesaba su posición aunque le hiciera la vida más fácil, no le interesaba platicar con gente menor a su rango, no discriminaba a nadie, era muy varonil y caballeroso, por lo que tenía muchísimas chicas atrás de el, pero a su edad, el no pensaba en enamoramientos, si no, en las aventuras que podría tener.

Casi en la entrada, tomó su abrigo aún caminando con una mano y tiró su abrigo por detrás de su hombro aun sosteniéndolo y salió de la mansión. Caminó mirando a su alrededor y miró un poco a lo lejos los juegos. Olvidó que eran días festivos, sonrío pensando que sería una noche divertida aunque estuviera solo, se encamino hacía las fiestas tomando un atajo, pasó por una iglesia que estaba casi cerca de las fiestas pero un poco alejada, volteó a verla e iba a irse de paso pero inmediatamente volvió a fijar su mirada en la iglesia, en las escaleras de la entrada estaba una muchacha sentada con una mano apoyada en su barbilla, tal vez de unos 13 años, calculó el, algo en ella llamó su atención y dio unos pasos hacia la iglesia, volteando a ver por sus lados y por detrás,

Disimulando un poco, mientras se acercaba a ella, la chica aun no lo volteaba a ver aunque ya estaba subiendo sus primeros escalones, el siguió subiendo esperando que la chica lo mirara, pero nunca pasó, así que decidió hablarle.

-Buenas noches- Saludó George un poco curioso. La chica giró un poco su cabeza para mirarlo hacia arriba, primero verificando si el saludo fue a ella.

-Oh… buenas noches- Adabelle pensó que solo saludó por cortesía y volvió a fijar su mirada al frente.

-¿Estás sola?- Preguntó el muchacho para que ella volviera a fijar su atención en el, ella lo hizo pero con una ceja levantada extrañada por la pregunta.-No me malinterpretes, es solo que yo estoy solo también y me preguntaba si podrías ofrecerme un rato tu compañía- Le sonrió el muchacho, ella miró sus buenas intenciones y aunque decidió estar sola esa noche, permitió que aquel chico le hiciera compañía.

-Claro…- Medio sonrío la chica con una voz queda. El muchacho solo se sentó a lado de ella, dobló sus rodillas separadas y colocó sus brazos encima de ellas, juntando sus manos.

-Es una hermosa noche…- Comentó vagamente el muchacho, levantando un poco los hombros. Ella lo miró cuando hizo el comentario pero miró hacia delante de nuevo.

-Lo es…- contestó la muchacha vagamente al comentario de el.

El vio que la chica o era de pocas palabras o estaba deprimida por algo, tal vez las dos. Considerando lo último se levantó, la chica solo lo miró levantarse.

-Vamos- Invitó el joven dándole su mano para que ella la tomara. Ella solo miró su mano y luego miró el rostro del joven, fue cuando notó que tenía unos ojos azules como los de ella y que era apuesto, aun así, ella lo miró con interrogación dudando si aceptar la invitación.

-¿Vienes?- Insistió el joven aún con su mano al aire y su sonrisa de lado, ella miró la mano de el de nuevo, no quiso preguntar a donde, solo la tomó. El Joven sujetó su mano fuertemente para ayudarla a levantarse. Una vez que la muchacha se levantó, caminaron en dirección a las fiestas.

* * *

En la mansión Hellsing, ya habían terminado de cenar, se escuchaban risas de varios hombres casi ebrios, de tanto vino que tomaron. El único conciente era Burton quien reía solo para disimular su fastidio, miró disimuladamente a los lados queriendo investigar en la mansión.

-Richard, quisiera ir al baño, en donde se encuentra?- Preguntó astutamente Burton a su compañero ebrio de a lado.

-¡Walter!- Gritó el dueño de la mansión. Cuando en menos de dos segundos apareció el mayordomo.

-¿Si, señor?- Preguntó elegantemente a pesar del estado en que se encontraba su amo.

-Indícale al señor Burton donde esta el baño- Ordenó Richard mientras seguía en risas con los de la mesa redonda.

Burton se levantó y siguió al mayordomo, cuando caminaban por los pasillos miró que habían varias puertas y parecía que habían quitado cuadros por las manchas en la pared.

-Aquí es señor- Señalo a un lado el mayordomo a lo que Burton asintió.

-Gracias, se el camino de regreso, puedes retirarte- Le dijo Burton quien entró al baño.

-Si señor…- Walter se marchó del lugar con su porte.

Burton salió un rato después del baño, cerciorándose que no hubiera nadie ya en los pasillos, cerró con cuidado la puerta y se encaminó a buscar la oficina de Richard.

No sabía cual podría ser puesto que habían muchísimas puertas, subió las escaleras sigilosamente y vio que ahí no habían tantas puertas, en un extremo del pasillo estaban 3 puertas, dos a los lados y una al final, lo mismo en el otro extremo. Decidió irse por su izquierda, caminó y abrió la puerta que estaba en su lado izquierdo. Estaba oscuro, prendió la luz y se escuchó eco. El cuarto estaba completamente vacío. Burton bufó y apagó la luz cerrando la puerta, abrió la puerta de su lado derecho y estaba en las mismas condiciones que el otro cuarto. Cuando cerró la puerta, pensó que lo más probable era que la puerta de enfrente estaba igual, pero aun así decidió investigar.

Abrió la puerta y prendió la luz, en ese cuarto parecía que estaba apunto de tener el mismo destino que los otros dos de a lado, puesto que miró cuadros con sabanas, al igual que varios muebles. Entró y se dedicó a buscar en cajones, en partes donde podría haber algo. Lo hizo en varias partes pero no encontró nada, suspiró frustrado pero aún faltaban los demás cuartos por revisar y tenia que ser rápido para no levantar sospechas de su ausencia. Estaba apunto de salirse y apagar la luz cuando volteó por última vez y de repente miró algo debajo de la almohada de esa cama. Se dirigió rápidamente ahí y levantó la almohada, estaba una foto ahí. Cuando la observó escuchó que mencionaban su nombre abajo, preguntando donde estaba el. Supo que era Richard así que guardó la foto en su abrigo y salió de ahí inmediatamente para dirigirse al comedor.

* * *

Adabelle estaba con el joven que conoció en la iglesia, ya tenían rato en las fiestas, se habían subido a varios juegos ya, después de ahí se compraron algodones de azúcar, algo para beber, mientras caminaban por ahí, de repente haciendo paradas en conciertos que habían, danzas, teatro, lo que hubiera. Adabelle en verdad reía muchísimo con ese joven, se la estaba pasando bastante bien.

-Vamos a la rueda de la fortuna- Le dijo el joven animado mientras la tomaba de la muñeca y la llevaba hacía ahí. Adabelle se dejó y subieron al juego, cuando empezó a girar lentamente, estaban los dos sentados disfrutando de la vista.

-Nunca me había subido a estos juegos, es decir, nunca había estado en estas fiestas- Comento la muchacha animada mirando al joven, quien la miró sonriendo.

-¿De verdad? Yo he venido cientos de veces, nunca me canso- Le contestó el muchacho emocionado por ver mas animada a la muchacha.

-Supongo que no te dan miedo las alturas…- Dijo mientras miraba hacia abajo, ya que estaban en la cima. El joven solo rió por el comentario mientras columpiaba el asiento. Adabelle disfrutó aquello, como sintiéndose libre al estar tan alto y moviéndose de esa manera, reía mientras le ayudaba a mover el asiento. El joven se sorprendió por esto, pensó que por el comentario, ella le temía a las alturas, se extraño pero nunca dejo de sonreír y reírse. Cuando el juego terminó, bajaron y se dedicaron a caminar por ahí, pasando entre casas y calles.

-Demasiada adrenalina por hoy- Comentó irónicamente el muchacho mientras metía sus manos en sus bolsillos con su sonrisa de lado.

-Ya lo creo- Rió la joven mientras pasaban por el reloj gigante de Londres. Ella miró la hora y pensó que tal vez Pip estaría preocupado porque ya era tarde. El joven notó que la sonrisa de la joven desvaneció cuando miró la hora.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó mirándola.

-Tengo que irme…- Le dijo simplemente la muchacha, volteó a mirarlo y le sonrió con sinceridad.- Gracias por todo, fue una noche muy agradable- Le agradeció ella, le estrecho la mano como agradecimiento. El solo asintió y en el estrecho de mano, se presentó.

-George… George Catwright- Le sonrió el muchacho aun estrechando su mano.

-Fue un placer, George- Contestó educadamente Adabelle, soltó su mano y se volteó para marcharse.

-¡Espera!- Le llamó el joven a lo que ella volteo- No me dijiste tu nombre...- Se acercó un poco el joven a ella. Ella solo sonrió levemente temiendo que dijera eso, porque no sabia su verdadero nombre si es que tuvo uno, pero aun así decidió decirle su nuevo nombre.

-Adabelle…- Le contestó con su voz queda. George sonrió.

-Adabelle… te acompañaré a tu casa, es tarde- Se ofreció George pero Adabelle negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

-Vivo cerca, no te preocupes, tengo que llegar sola…- Le contestó ella caminando ya para irse.

-Claro que no- Rió George, mientras caminaba con ella. Adabelle solo lo miró extrañada, pero decidió dejarlo que la acompañara, después de todo, pasó una gran velada con el.

* * *

Burton ya había llegado a su mansión, con paso apresurado se dirigió a su oficina, cuando llegó ahí se encerró. Sacó la fotografía de su abrigo cuando se sentó en su escritorio. En la fotografía estaba una señora de cabello rubio ondulado y corto, sonriendo con una niña como de 12 o 13 años, con el cabello rubio como su madre, pero lacio y más largo, la niña tenía ligeramente la piel del sol, dorada, con unos hermosos ojos azules cobalto, era una bellísima fotografía. Burton solo suspiró, no conocía a ninguna de esas mujeres, miró la firma al reverso de la fotografía.

''_Señora y madre: Helena_

_Hermosa hija: Integra''_

Solo eran sus nombres, no estaban sus apellidos, por lo que Burton suspiró de nuevo frustrado, pero decidió guardar la fotografía en caso de algo. En eso, decidió irse a su cuarto a descansar, salió de la oficina, subió las escaleras y en eso, escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse. Volteó a ver hacia ahí y miró a su hijo que acababa de llegar.

-¡George!- Regaño su padre llamando su atención. El joven solo lo miró aburrido de lo que le iba a decir.

-Ese soy yo- Contestó en burla George pero cansado, dirigiéndose a su recámara.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿De donde rayos vienes?- Siguió regañando Burton ante eso.

-Vengo de afuera, claro- Contestó de nuevo irónicamente el muchacho.

-Ven acá George… George!- Gritó su padre al ver que el joven no le hacia caso y se encerró en su cuarto. Bufó molesto y se dirigió mejor a descansar.

* * *

Adabelle ya estaba acostada en su estrecha cama, con su pijama lista para dormir, pero no podía, así que se incorporó pero sin levantarse de la cama, para mirar por la ventana que tenía a un lado de su cama. Miró el cielo y se mostraban unas bellísimas estrellas acompañando a la enorme luna. Sonrió inconcientemente al recordar la noche, ese chico le hizo olvidarse temporalmente de su situación, sin duda se había divertido, ella era sería a pesar de ser tan joven, de repente ella se preguntaba cual era su edad, no lo sabía, y sin embargo, rió toda la noche como nunca ella pensó que lo haría, incluso sintió que habló de más. Suspiró pensando en George ¿lo vería de nuevo? No lo sabía, pero no le desagradaría en absoluto. Escuchó como Pip se movió en la cama de a lado, lo miró y su brazo y pierna estaban salidas de la cama. Adabelle sonrió a eso y se levantó de su cama, metió el brazo de Pip al igual que su pierna y lo cubrió bien con su cobija, el simplemente se acomodó dormido. Adabelle volvió a su cama intentando dormir.

* * *

George estaba tirado en su cama pero aún vestido, pensando en la noche al igual que Adabelle, respiraba notablemente mirando el techo, en su cara se veía emoción. Sonrió sin pensar, definitivamente la vería de nuevo, jamás había sentido la necesidad de buscar una chica a su edad, pero ella era diferente. Sí, era diferente. Lo emocionó de sobremanera pensar sobre ella, con los recuerdos George reía cuando recordaba algo en específico. La vería de nuevo. Era una sentencia, de todas formas, sabía como llegar a ella.

-¿Larga noche?- Escuchó una voz ronca y de barítono George, pero no se sobresaltó, sabía de sobra de quien era.

-Al contrario, mi querido Alucard- Sonrió George de lado cerrando sus ojos con una mano volteada en su frente y la otra en su abdomen, acomodándose. El vampiro sonrió con su típica sonrisa burlona, había alcanzado a leer algunos pensamientos de su joven amo, conocía a George y sabía que el era muy libre, desobedecería a su padre con tal de estar con aquella chica de seguro y el disfrutaría cada momento de ello.

* * *

¿Oops? Bueno, aún no pasa nada interesante que digamos, pero todo a su debido tiempo (sigo con la esperanza).

Gracias por los reviews! Aún los sigo anhelando, no dejen de escribirme, cual sea su comentario, publiquenlo, dejen sus reviews sin miedo.


End file.
